The Assassin of Chaos
by TheNerdOlympian
Summary: Percy leaves camp and later becomes a Assassin of Chaos. What will happen when Chaos order him to go to Earth so he could overcome his dark past? Read a story and tell me if you like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic and I know that lots of Chaos stories out there but this is how I envisioned it. I hope you like it! **

Chapter 1

"Help me" yelped the old man while trying to stay conscious from the loss of blood. "Pathetic. I will let you live for three seconds" said the hooded man.

"Ple-" "Times up" as the hooded assassin struck the old scientist right in the head. "Daughter of Athena, you think this is horrible? Wait until I get my

hands on you and you will wish you died from the very moment you were born" Then he laughed a cold voice and Annabeth Chase woke up from that

moment. She was sweating and taking huge breaths. It had been a year after Percy left camp and she felt a little guilty about it. She had cheated on

Percy's brother Kyle because she thought Kyle was better than Percy then bam! Percy left without a word with a huge tornado ripping through the

then took a sip of water and shivered in the dark. The mysterious assassin had known that Annabeth was dreaming at the moment. _Impossible _

Annabeth thought._ There was no way he would have known, but then Kronos spoke in Percy's dreams. _Annabeth got up and walked outside hoping the

dream was only a hallucination. _If only that was possible _said a voice.

**There. Plz leave a review and drop a like. Question of the day: What happened to Sally's parents?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to write another chapter here because I'm in a good mood today. Here I go now…**

Chapter 2( Percy's POV)

_Wow. I can't believe I used to like these stuff _as he spit out a blue pancake. He snapped his

fingers and the food disappeared. Chaos frowned while watching Percy through his security

camera. _Percy always loved blue pancakes. What happened to him? _Chaos thought. _Percy always _

_begged to eat blue things. This is not normal. I must formulate a plan _as Chaos watched Percy

eating blood-red color candy canes. _I got it! _Then the speaker boomed" The two assassins of

Chaos, please report to Chaos immediately." "I wonder what mission we have this time" as Percy

said to a dark haired girl Star. Later, as Star and Percy opened the door, they saw Chaos smiling.

Their jaws drop. Chaos never smile while giving a mission. "Come in! Sit down. Want some hot

cocoa.?" "Sir, is there something wro-" Percy was cut off by Chaos. "No, nothing is wrong with

me. I'm going to give you a special mission actually. You're mission is to return to Earth so you

can…_solve _your problems and try not to _kill _them". "Sir, who's them" Star asked. "Oh its just

Camp Half Blo-" "WHAT" yelled Percy. "What's wrong? I love camps" she said happily. 'You

have my orders. GO!" said Chaos. _I can' believe it! He knows how much I hated at place. _Star s

Saw Percy like this and kissed Percy on the cheek. "It's okay. I will be wrong beside you." she

said convincingly. Percy only nodded and packed up his things. _You better watch you're back _

_Camp Half Blood._

**A/N: Percy's retuning to Camp Half Blood. How will the gods react? Will Percy's dark past destroy them all? Stay tuned… Question of the day: Where did Percy meet Rachel for the first time?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm so sorry for the short chapters and other stuff I didn't include. From now on. I will write longer and better. From where we left off…**

Chapter 3

Percy and Star walked to the portal and was about to step in until Star stopped. "What's wrong" questioned Percy. "You can't go into there without having a nickname." said Star. "Okay… why?" Star shot him a glare. "Wow. People said that you were dumb. I didn't know you were that dumb. Look, I know you hate some people there and they hate you too so if you have a nickname, they will respect you" Star said. "FINE. What about seaweed guy?" Percy joked. Star's glare was so fierce he was afraid he will be incinerated. "If you are going to joke, I will zap you so hard, you will wish you never joked in the first place. Got it?" Star said with thunder in the back. Like Percy, she was a demigod and a daughter of Zeus. She got humiliated by the Olympians. She finally had enough and ran away at the age of 10. She was found by Chaos and cared for. "Okay. What about…Nightmare?" Star smiled "See? Was it that hard? Let's go now."

Percy first thought when he was teleporting was: AHHHHHHHHHH! That cause of that thought is 1) Traveling a hundred miles down 2) Hard ground was right in front of him. He was afraid instead of falling on a hard marble ground, he was going to fall _through_ it. Surely, that wouldn't feel good. At all. Star must have the same thought too because she was praying that they will survive. The ground was coming nearer and nearer. Percy braced himself for impact. Suddenly the wind stopped and everything was silent. Percy felt like he was Superman because he felt like was hovering off the ground. In fact, he **was** hovering off the ground. (**A/N: Harry Potter anybody?)**. _Chaos must have our fall comfortable. _Then he and Star dropped. They looked up. Zeus was in his armor with the lightning bolt in his hands. "WHO ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!" Zeus boomed. Suddenly a black vortex appeared and Chaos stepped through. He was afraid that Percy would vaporize Zeus. "I'm Chaos, creator of all and these are my two assassins. Introduce yourself my fellow assassins." _Chaos sure knows how a introduction. Why didn't I ask how he did that? Well that's too late. "_I am Nightmare. Please to meet you" said Percy grudgingly. The Olympians did not lower their weapons. _Hey at least I was nice! At least show some respect to us._ "I am Star." "Star?" said Zeus. "I mean uh…Misery. Yeah I'm Misery." Obviously that did not convince Zeus and the other Olympian. He could have swore she blushed but when Percy looked at her, she scowled at him showing him that she didn't do anything. "One of my assassins isn't behaving what he used to behave and I decided to send him to Camp Half Blood so he can be what he was again." The Olympians lowered their weapons. "I sense they are demigods. What's your name boy?" said Zeus. Percy looked at Chaos for help. He wasn't there anymore. Star looked at him as saying_ why do I have to do everything?_ "That for you to figure out." Posiedon sensed something familiar._ One of them has the sea in them _Posiedon thought. _Wait… I know that it must be "_Percy?" The taller assassin turned him head to Posiedon as like he hated him. "Percy's dead. I am Nightmare. Star lets go now." Before they teleported to Camp Half Blood, Aphrodite sensed Nightmare always blushed when he with Misery. _I wonder if I can pair them up together. _That thought excited Aphrodite. However, Nightmare sensed what she thought and wave gale force entered Aphrodite's mind, knocking her over. The two assassins teleported to Camp Half Blood, waiting of what will happen next.

**What will happen to Percy next? Will Percy fall for Star or will she neglect his love? Stay tuned for the next chapter of the Assassin of Chaos. Question of the day: In which book where Percy and the greek demigods reunite?**


End file.
